


Table Games

by thenerdyantelope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, hints towards smut, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU: The Winchesters have invited Cas and Meg for dinner, but Meg has far more entertaining plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Games

Cas and Meg sat, their feet gently brushing against each other as they-with Sam-sat patiently for Dean to bring them Dinner. Dean had begged the couple for months to come for dinner at the batcave. But it was only with Cas' approval of Dean's culinary skill that Meg had finally agreed to go.

“Sam! Gimme a hand!” Dean called from the kitchen; the sound of a glass shattering promptly followed. Sam snorted to himself before sighing and heaving himself into the kitchen.

Castiel smiled towards the door-the fondness he had for the boys surfacing, “I should help.” He muttered.

“No. You shouldn’t.” Meg replied, resting her head on her hands and running her foot up Cas’ leg, smirking as the smile dropped into a scowl.

“That’s inappropriate.” He whispered.

Meg bit her lip, “That’s a shame.” She winked at him, swiftly pulling her body back as the Winchesters bought through dishes of delicious looking food. She smiled sweetly, “This looks great!”

“It is. You know why that is?” Dean grinned smugly, “’Cause I cooked it.” He sat, motioned for the others to start eating and they all tucked in.

As the meal progressed Castiel found he could feel Meg’s feet once again sliding up his leg; he shuddered lightly as her heel scraped down the front of his shin.

“Cas buddy you cold?” Sam asked through a mouthful of steak, oblivious to Meg who was currently grinning into her food.

Cas shook his head, “No I’m fine.” He replied tightly, shooting a glare at the woman across the table.

Meg’s antics continued throughout the meal, eventually leading to Castiel having to rush to the bathroom with a very red face and his jacket pulled very tightly around his body as if he were hiding something.

Dean stared confusedly after his friend, “Is he okay?”

Meg raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Oh he’s just fine.”

***

Later on, as Cas and Meg walked home, hands entwined as they dawdled under streetlamps, Cas turned to Meg and attempted what she’d coined as his ‘strict voice’ (which was very much Cas’ failed attempt to be stern with her), “What you did tonight was um...um...very much against social etiquette for dinner parties.”

“That’s a shame.” She drawled, hiding her grin behind her hair; the smile faltering when Cas pulled them both to a halt. He spun her towards her and pushed her hair back, stared at her seriously.

“I mean it. I-I will have to punish you somehow.” He bit his lip and winked in an attempt to act like Meg had at dinner earlier. There was a vague hope that maybe if he gave her a taste of her own medicine she’d finally stop her shenanigans.

Meg snorted, “I’m sure you will angelcake.” She grinned, the sarcasm in her voice detectable to even the most oblivious. She quickly spun Cas around and leaped onto his back, latching onto him and leaning forward to nibble on his ear, “Now why don’t we get back home so we can see what kind of _punishment_ you can muster up eh?”

It may not come as a surprise to you that Cas got them home in record time that evening.


End file.
